En un Sofá
by Triana Cullen
Summary: -¿Por qué no puedes ser tú una Denali? - Dijo él. - Soy una Swan, ¿No te basta? - Dijo ella. Todo había comenzado como una simple noche de sexo. En un sofá puede empezar una historia de amor. E&B ¡LEMMON!


**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi diversión y la vuestra!**

* * *

**En un Sofá**

* * *

Me abracé a Edward más fuerte aun entre las mantas de mi cama. Él suspiró en sueños, y me apretó con una poco más de fuerza contra su pecho. Estar entre sus brazos era la gloria, si realmente existía el cielo y el infierno, el cielo seguramente se sentía igual de bien que estar rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, y el infierno… el infierno era estar lejos de él.

Solté un suspiro y hundí la cara en su pecho, deleitándome con el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, una sensual mezcla entre tabaco y algún suave perfume varonil que nadie más poseía, además del característico olor a sudor y sexo que emanaba de ambos luego de estar juntos.

Estaba tratando de grabar cada uno de los pequeños detalles que disfrutaba de estar con Edward, después de todo esta sería la última noche que disfrutaría de su compañía, de sus besos, de sus caricias, de las palabras susurradas en mitad del clímax, cuando nuestros cuerpos se demostraban lo que nosotros ya sabíamos, que nos amábamos con una intensidad inhumana.

Era tan difícil decirle adiós. Si había sido difícil cuando lo nuestro sólo se basaba en sexo ahora lo sería mucho más.

Me removí entre las mantas y traté de volver a dormir, pero no lo logré, ya que mi mente se empecinaba en recordar hasta el más insignificante momento vivido con Edward, uno tras otro, quizás en un auto-protector, y a la vez vano, intento de hacerme ver que me iba a ser imposible sobrevivir sin él a mí lado.

Me abandoné a los recuerdos, aun con los ojos cerrados y me dejé empapar de cada dulce memoria. Rememoré cada segundo a su lado, eran esos recuerdos los que me permitirían seguir adelante cuando él se casara con Tanya …

Me esforcé en recordar el matiz exacto de sus ojos verdes cuando lo vi por primera vez; o la textura aterciopelada que poseía su voz la primera vez que oí mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios; nuestro primer beso, apasionado, excitante y el sabor de sus labios entre los míos; la primera vez que hicimos el amor…

Este último recuerdo me hizo volar meses atrás, recordando toda aquella noche con más detalle…

_La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, veía a todo el mundo bailar animado __y lleno de vida, era el final del semestre y todos estábamos de celebración, todos menos yo._

_- Alice, Alice ¿Algún día podré decirte que no? – Mascullé, mientras me apoyaba en la barra y pedía una cerveza._

_Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga, y la persona más irritante sobre el planeta. Era increíble lo que una mujer de veinte años con la estatura de una quinceañera era capaz de hacer. Siempre conseguía lo que quería, no importaba si tenía que chantajear, sollozar falsamente, o arrastrarte hasta su objetivo. Por supuesto que ya nadie se resistía a sus deseos, pues todos sabíamos que terminaríamos haciendo lo que ella quería._

_Sólo Alice era capaz de hacerme venir a una fiesta universitaria, el mismo día que había terminado con mi novio por estar engañándome. Sólo Alice era capaz de hacer que me levantara de la cama, donde había estado llorando todo el día mientras comía helado y veía películas deprimentes, para arreglarme y venir a una fiesta._

_Bebí un trago de la botella que acababan de pasarme y miré la etiqueta como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Tenía un pequeño escudo en el centro, que representaba un león en dos patas y rugiendo, no estaba segura de los colores por las luces titilantes del lugar, pero podía aventurar que eran de color rojo y dorado…_

_Un momento… __¿Estaba describiendo la etiqueta de una botella de cerveza? Definitivamente no estaba para fiestas._

_- Interesante etiqueta, ¿Cierto? – Una voz burlona me susurró en el oído haciendo que pegara un bote del susto._

_- ¡Edward! – Dije al ver de quién se trataba._

_Edward Cullen, era el hermano mayor de Alice. Estaba a un año de terminar su carrera en la misma universidad que yo, pero apenas lo veía, pues estábamos en facultades distintas y mientras yo estaba enfrascada en libros de literatura inglesa, él estaba con la nariz enterrada en libros de medicina. Durante un tiempo había estado platónicamente enamorada de él, pero por supuesto él tenía millones de mujeres más hermosas que yo a su alrededor y jamás se fijaría en mí, por lo que no me hice ilusiones y comencé mi relación con Jacob._

_Pensar en Jacob trajo consigo una mueca y un pinchazo en el corazón. Bebí de mi cerveza para disimular las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos._

_- ¿Mi hermana te obligó a venir o me equivoco? – __Parecía que trataba de hacerme conversación. Pidió una cerveza y cuando se la trajeron le dio un gran sorbo._

_- Sólo ella sería capaz de sacarme de la cama después de… - Me callé y él hizo un sonido con la parte baja de la garganta que se asemejó a un pequeño gruñido._

_- Alice me dijo lo que sucedió con Jacob…._

_- Voy a matar a Alice… - Mascullé._

_- Podría partirle la cara a ese… por lo que te hizo. – Me ofreció sin enterarse de mis planes homicidas dirigidos contra su hermanita. Le miré intensamente a los ojos, unos ojos verdes que me derretían. Tenía que admitir que por muy superado que estuviera mi tonto enamoramiento, él seguía causando que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina._

_- No, gracias. – Rechacé la oferta. – Creo que le bastó con el zapatazo que le pegué._

_- Si cambias de opinión, me avisas. – Me guiñó un ojo y tragué en seco._

_- ¿Y tu novia? – Pregunté después de un minuto en silencio._

_- De compras en París, o en New York, o tal vez en Marruecos, no lo sé. – Acabó su cerveza y pidió otra. Le observé estupefacta. Me miró de reojo y rió. – Para nadie es un secreto que lo nuestro es pura conveniencia, menos para ti, Bella._

_Por supuesto que no era un secreto, el padre de Edward le había impuesto a Tanya como futura esposa y él nada podía hacer, el padre de ella, Eleazar Denali es el segundo mayor accionista de la empresa que lideraba Carlisle Cullen. En un principio el noviazgo de Tanya y Edward había sido fortuito, se conocían desde pequeños y decidieron tener algo, pero al ver esto el padre de Edward le exigió que se casara con Tanya, a pesar de que él quería terminar la relación hacia meses. Alice me había dicho que Edward jamás se negaría a una disposición de su padre. Mi amiga me había contado todo en más de una ocasión, siempre rechinando los dientes de ira, pues no soportaba ver como la vida de su hermano servía solamente para mantener un imperio económico._

_- Creí que estaban un poco mejor, los vi hace unas semanas en un restaurante y creí que… - Me callé al ver la expresión en el rostro de mi interlocutor. - ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Nada. – Sonrió con tristeza, y jugó con algo en su mano, dirigí mi vista hasta sus dedos y vi una pequeña alianza entre ellos. – Ilusiones (1*). – Murmuró. – Seguro nos viste el día en que le di las ilusiones._

_- Vaya, felicidades. – Le di un pequeño abrazo, algo torpe. Él me rodeó con sus brazos, sentí la fría botella de cerveza pegada a mi espalda, pero esto apenas lo registró mi cerebro, ya que estaba más concentrada en que su pecho se pegaba al mío con sutil sensualidad, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por mi espalda._

_Nos separamos con lentitud, y cometí el error de mirarlo a los ojos. Me perdí en ellos con facilidad y a él pareció pasarle lo mismo, porque sus manos bajaron hasta la parte más estrecha de mi espalda, y me pegaron a su anatomía completamente, ahora podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo pegado a cada curva del mío._

_Entonces, sucedió, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso fuerte y decidido que cambió mi mundo para siempre. Le correspondí con la misma excitante intensidad. Elevé mis brazos, casi olvidando la botella en mi mano derecha, y enredando los dedos de mi mano izquierda en sus cabellos castaños broncíneos._

_Sus labios sabían a cerveza, pero a la vez tenían un sabor propio y embriagador, más embriagador que el alcohol que había ingerido. Me hacía desear más, mucho más de lo que era bueno desear._

_- Edward…_

_- Me gustas, Bella. ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú una Denali?_

_- Soy una Swan, ¿No te basta? – Me mordí el labio inferior antes de que él capturara mis labios nuevamente._

_No recuerdo muy bien cómo, sólo sé que de pronto atravesábamos la concurrida pista de baile, tomados fuertemente de la mano, hasta salir al exterior y llegar a su impresionante Volvo plateado. Si alguien nos había visto, no nos importó. No hablamos mucho tampoco, no era necesario, sabíamos que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal. Él tenía una prometida y yo no lo amaba. Era simple deseo, nada más, pero esa noche nada de eso interesaba._

_Me llevó hasta su departamento, el edificio era muy lujoso, y el interior de su departamento aún más, pero conservaba la elegancia y la austeridad._

_Sonreí cuando sus labios atacaron mi cuello llenándolo de besos, y ladeé la cabeza dándole total acceso a mi piel._

_Tenía claro que me estaba dejando llevar y que quizás luego me arrepentiría, pero era maravillosa la sensación __de sentirme deseaba y guapa, sobretodo después de haber encontrado a mi novio en la cama con otra mujer. Era bueno saber que cualquier otro hombre podía ver en mí a una mujer hermosa y deseable._

_Los labios de Edward interrumpieron mis pensamientos y lo agradecí, pues alejó la racionalidad de mi cerebro, y me perdí en las sensaciones que me otorgaban sus besos._

_Nos movimos sin despegar nuestros labios, hasta que mis piernas dieron contra un sillón y caí en él con Edward sobre mí. El golpe me dolió un poco, pero lo dejé pasar._

_- Lo siento.- Se disculpó elevándose apoyado en uno de sus fuertes brazos.- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí, no fue nada. – Le sonreí. – Ahora ven acá antes de que tenga que ir por ti._

_Se rió entre dientes y depositó un suave beso en una de mis mejillas. Le miré con sorpresa ante el gesto, pero él se encogió de hombros y volvió a atacar mi piel con besos apasionados. Comencé a hiperventilar, tratando de __concentrarme en sentir la textura de sus cabellos entre mis dedos, y la dulce presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío._

_Poco a poco la ropa fue abandonando nuestros cuerpos. Primer__o fue su camisa negra, con la cual libré una dura batalla hasta lograr desabrochar todos los botones que me impedían tocar la piel de su musculoso pecho. A su camisa, le siguió el ajustado vestido azul que Alice me había obligado a ponerme. Edward tuvo que levantarme del cómodo sofá para poder quitármelo, logrando que me sonrojara furiosamente. Estar parada frente a él en ropa interior no era algo para lo que estaba preparada._

_- Hermosa. – Sus labios recorrieron mis hombros, con dulces besos, y sus dientes mordieron, sin causar ningún daño, el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi hombro logrando que mis piernas temblaran y de mi garganta brotara un débil gemido._

_Volví a estar recostada sobre el sofá cuando pude deshacerme de su molesto pantalón. Nuestras piernas se enredaron juntas y una corriente eléctrica me estremeció cuando de su boca nació un gemido al aplastar su pecho desnudo contra el mío, que aun estaba cubierto por el sujetador._

_No sé en qué momento, pues estaba completamente perdida en las sensaciones intensas que me embargaban, pero de pronto me encontraba completamente desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Edward y él repartía besos por sobre mi busto._

_- Eres tan suave, tan hermosa. – Seguramente le había dicho eso mil veces a Tanya, pero en ese momento poco me importó. Él estaba conmigo ahora, él era mío esa noche._

_Solté suspiros, y jadeos ante la forma en la que tocaba mi cuerpo, con pasión, pero a la vez con gentileza. Y yo también quise que el jadeara con mis besos y mis caricias, por lo que recorrí todos sus músculos con la punta de los dedos. Le besé en cada parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance y tuve la satisfacción de oír como pronunciaba mi nombre en mitad de un jadeo ronco._

_Sus dedos expertos recorrieron mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, la cual rozó suavemente, acariciando con lentitud cada pliegue, logrando que jadeara y sintiera cosquillas en la punta de los dedos de los pies. Cuando encontró el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo y lo acarició con movimientos ondulantes creí volverme loca, ningún hombre me había tocado de esa forma ni se había preocupado de darme placer. Edward era distinto. Cuando apartó su mano, llevándose entre sus dedos parte de mi esencia, estaba al borde de alcanzar el clímax, gruñí frustrada y lo miré suplicante y demandante a la vez. Quería seguir sintiendo sus dedos contra mi centro._

_Mi miró fijamente a los ojos sin mediar palabra y me sonrojé furiosamente cuando lamió lascivamente sus dedos húmedos de mi esencia y murmuró algo que no llegué a oír, luego se inclinó contra mi oído y allí habló._

_- No quiero que llegues así. Quiero que lleguemos juntos. – Dijo esas palabras en un susurro sensual. Yo sólo pude asentir, aun jadeante._

_Cuando la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo fue arrancada, se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos con intensidad. Sus ojos llameaban con deseo, en un fuego verde totalmente devastador._

_- Dime que me detenga ahora, y lo haré. – Su voz sonó áspera, llena de excitación, en el silencio de la habitación._

_- Si te detienes te juro que te mato. – Traté de sonar sensual, y quizás lo conseguí ya que atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo, y entró en mí lentamente, consiguiendo que mi cabeza cayera vencida hacia atrás._

_El placer se extendió por mi cuerpo concentrándose en ciertos lugares de mi anatomía. La sensación de su cuerpo unido al mío era indescriptible, no había adjetivos suficientes para describir la forma en la que él me hacía sentir._

_Edward movía sus caderas en un ritmo constante, placentero pero también desesperante. Yo necesitaba más, necesitaba más de él. Necesitaba que se moviera con más rapidez, por lo que elevé las caderas buscando que aumentara la rapidez de sus embestidas. Él al parecer quería torturarme, porque ignoró mis demandantes movimientos y siguió su propio ritmo logrando que soltara un ligero gruñido de inconformidad._

_Debía admitir, sin embrago, que a pesar de estar siendo tan malditamente malvado conmigo al moverse tan endemoniadamente lento, estaba logrando lo que con Jacob jamás había logrado: sentir un placer más allá de la razón. Un placer que lograba que sintiera que estaba en una nube, muy, muy alto en el cielo, tocando las estrellas con las puntas de mis dedos._

_- Edward, más… más. – No podía hablar, pues estaba ocupada gimiendo contra la piel de su cuello, el cual había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había recorrido con mis labios._

_- Vas a lograr volverme loco. – Me dijo jadeando, y luego atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes._

_Moví en círculos las caderas, al tiempo que él, al fin haciendo caso a mis ruegos, aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, logrando que ambos alcanzásemos el ansiado clímax._

_Se derrumbó s__obre mí, sin aplastarme, y estuvo así durante varios minutos, recuperando el aliento perdido durante nuestro acto. Cuando su respiración se normalizó hizo unos movimientos algo torpes hasta lograr que mi cuerpo fuera el que estuviera sobre el de él._

_- Bella. – Empezó a decir, cuando apoyé mi mentón sobre su pecho y le miré._

_- No arruines el momento. – Le di un suave beso en el pecho, antes de que él me alzara en brazos y me llevara hasta su habitación._

Todo había comenzado como una simple noche de sexo, dos jóvenes disfrutando del mayor placer que podía alcanzar el ser humano. Pero poco a poco se fue tornando en algo mucho más serio.

Después de aquella noche, en la que hicimos el amor hasta quedarnos rendidos en los brazos del otro, recuerdo haber salido huyendo de su departamento cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesó el cristal de la ventana. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarse ni dirigirse más de una mirada cuando nos encontrábamos. Supongo que la vergüenza nos hizo actuar así.

Pasó un mes, y Jacob no hacia más que perseguirme para pedirme perdón, y yo decidí darle una segunda oportunidad. Por supuesto, fui muy tonta al creer que él cambiaría, volvió a engañarme, aunque esta vez lo encontré besándose con una chica en la salida de su trabajo. Me juró mil veces que la chica se había lanzado sobre él, pero yo le pedí un tiempo, y me fui a buscar a Alice, ella siempre tenía un plan para hacerme sentir mejor, aunque en esta ocasión, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, sentía más herido mi ego que mis sentimientos.

_Toqué el timbre de la casa de los Cullen insistentemente. Necesitaba ver a mi amiga, ya le había llamado y se suponía que estaría esperándome._

_La puerta se abrió y me encontré frente a Edward, la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos. Verlo frente a frente siempre hacia que mi corazón latiera desbocado y me odiaba por ello._

_- Hola, Bella. – Saludó con voz aterciopelada. No me miró en ningún momento a los ojos. – Pasa, Alice está arriba._

_- De acuerdo. – Entré y subí las escaleras corriendo, tropezando en más de una ocasión._

_Alice pasó la tarde conmigo, vimos películas y conversamos de una y mil cosas, pero jamás me atreví a tocar el tema de su hermano y lo que había pasado hacia más de un mes. No sabía como reaccionaría si supiera que me había acostado con Edward, a Alice jamás le gustaban las novias de su hermano y despotricaba la mitad del tiempo contra Tanya._

_- Bella. – Alice chasqueó los dedos delante de mis ojos y salí de mi ensoñación._

_- Perdón, ¿Qué?_

_- Te decía que si no te importaba quedarte sola unas horas. Jasper me acaba de llamar, dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí. – Se movía inquieta esperando mi respuesta._

_- No, no te preocupes por mí, me iré a casa._

_- ¡No, nada de eso! No te haré conducir con esa cachara vieja que tienes a través del diluvio que hay allá afuera. – Le dediqué una mueca por la forma en la que llamó a mi hermoso monovolumen rojo. – Te quedarás a dormir esta noche._

_- De acuerdo, ve con Jasper, yo me quedo aquí._

_Alice se había ido hacia menos de media hora y yo estaba enfrascada leyendo un libro que había sacado de su estantería, cuando una suave música de piano llegó hasta mis oídos. Me levanté de la cama de mi amiga, y bajé las escaleras, la música parecía llamarme, era suave y dulce, con el toque justo de melancolía._

_Cuando estuve en el primer piso, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en la espalda de Edward, que estaba sentado frente al piano, sobre un banquillo pequeño, forrado en cuero de color negro. Siempre había visto aquel piano pero jamás se me había ocurrido que era de Edward, siempre pensé que la tocaba era Esme, la esposa de Carlisle y madre de Edward y Alice._

_Observé como los dedos de Edward revoloteaban sobre las teclas blancas y negras con tal delicadeza que parecía que apenas rozaba la superficie marfileña. Sus dedos eran ágiles y rápidos, casi sensuales en los movimientos que efectuaba. Parecía que le estaba haciendo el amor al piano…_

_Me sonrojé al recordar lo que era sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel, y la forma en la que me había hecho suya…_

_- Es hermoso. – Me encontré susurrando. La música paró abruptamente, en medio de una maraña de notas malsonantes. – Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte._

_- No, está bien, no te preocupes. – Me seguía dando la espalda, por lo que me envalentoné y subí la tarima en la que estaba el piano, y me senté a su lado en el banquillo._

_- Ya no me miras, no me hablas. – Toqué una nota al azar, distraídamente. – Seguramente te arrepientes de lo que pasó aquella noche, pero no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, hagamos como que nada pasó._

_- Ese es el problema, Bella. –Murmuró de pronto. Me miró y las joyas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos me atraparon. – No me arrepiento de nada. - Con sus nudillos rozó mi mejilla. – Y no quiero hacer como que nada pasó._

_Un silencio tenso nos envolvió. No perdimos el contacto visual en ningún momento, hasta que él suspiró y apartó la vista. Hizo una mueca antes de pararse, dejándome sola y se encaminó hasta las escaleras._

_- Espera. – Me paré rápidamente y tomé su brazo. – No quieres hacer como que nada pasó, no crees que haya sido un error. – Lo vi fruncir el ceño. - ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Para ti fue un error, Bella? – Vi el dolor pintado en sus facciones._

_- No, pero para ti debería serlo. Tienes a tu lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y te vas a casar con ella._

_- No me voy a casar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, porque la tengo frente a mí y es sólo una Swan – No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando dijo eso, pues significaba que aun recordaba lo que le había dicho aquella noche. - y eso me bastaría a mí, pero no a mi padre._

_- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?_

_- No puedo pedirte nada, Bella, excepto que dejes de considerar lo que pasó como un error._

_- Tengo una propuesta mejor. – Me observó expectante. – Olvidémonos de los apellidos. – Me puse de puntillas hasta alcanzar sus labios. – Quiero que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste al piano._

Yo misma había empezado con este juego. Yo misma había alcanzado el cielo con la punta de los dedos y luego había caído en el infierno con un solo beso, con una sola decisión.

Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas fallidamente, estas se derramaron desde la comisura de mis ojos y bajaron lentamente por mis mejillas. Traté de secarlas como pude, pero aún así estas mojaron la almohada.

Dolía mucho saber que esta era la última vez que vería a Edward. Esta sería la última vez que sus brazos me rodearían durante toda una noche después de hacer el amor. De ahora en adelante él le pertenecería a Tanya, su futura esposa, y yo tendría que conformarme con saber que él conservaría las empresas de su padre, y que aquella mujer que me lo estaba robando intentaría hacerlo feliz, le daría los hijos que yo no le daría…

Apreté los dientes, llena de celos cuando esos pensamientos surcaron mi cabeza. ¡Yo quería ser esa mujer! Yo quería ser la mujer que lo vería despertar todas las mañanas y besaría sus labios, la que le daría hijos de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes…

Sollocé y apreté la cara contra el pecho de Edward, fingiendo estar tratando de acomodarme en la cama, inquieta.

- Bella, deja de moverte. – Susurró Edward riendo suavemente. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el contorno de mi cintura.

- Lo siento. – Quité el brazo que tenía apoyado en su cadera, e hice ademán de darme la vuelta. Él al ver mis intensiones, por supuesto, no me dejó.

- ¿Qué haces? – Abrió un ojo y me miró. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. - ¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Estás bien?

- Tenemos que hablar. – Me limpié las lágrimas como pude y seguí hablando. – Vístete, por favor.

- No, me vas a decir ahora mismo qué sucede.

- Edward, por favor, vístete y hablamos. – Me observó, limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y depositó un beso sobre mis labios, y luego otro sobre mi frente, antes de sentarse en la cama y comenzar a vestirse.

Cuando ambos estuvimos vestidos, salí de la habitación sin mirarlo siquiera, esperando que me siguiera, y así lo hizo. Respiré hondo, dándome valor para decir las palabras que lo alejarían de mi lado para siempre.

- Esto se tiene que acabar, Edward. – Le dije lo más seria posible. – No podemos seguir juntos, no podemos seguir con esto, nos estamos haciendo daño. Tú tienes una prometida y te vas a casar con ella, y yo…

- ¿Tú qué, Bella? – Se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a mí, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Traté de apartarme, pero no me me lo permitió.

- Volveré con Jacob. Quizás aun puedo rescatar algo de que lo que tenía con él antes de que…

- Antes de que nos comenzáramos a acostar. – Apretó los dientes con furia. – Volverás con Jacob, el hombre que te engañó dos veces, muy sabia decisión, Isabella. – Soltó una carcajada seca y sin traza de alegría. Me encogí cuando pronunció mi nombre completo con tanta furia.

- Edward, no seas cruel.

- ¡¿Es que acaso lo nuestro no significa nada para ti, Bella? – Soltó mi rostro, súbitamente triste.

- La pasamos bien, Edward. Eres espectacular en la cama, pero yo amo a Jacob y deseo intentarlo con él nuevamente. – Mentí. – Además tú también obtuviste lo que querías de mí. Te acostaste conmigo, te entretuviste y ahora puedes volver con Tanya, yo no diré nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que estuve contigo por simple entretención? – Se enfureció nuevamente, como yo sabía que sucedería. Apreté los labios y entrecerré los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de mis ojos.

- Sé que es así, Edward.

- No sabes nada. – Me espetó.

- Esto tiene que terminar ahora, antes que sea demasiado tarde y ya no podamos dar vuelta atrás. – Le dije al ver que no hablaba.

- Para mí ya es demasiado tarde. – Cuando volvió a enfrentarme sus ojos estaban acuosos, conteniendo las lágrimas. – Te amo, Bella.

Su confesión me dejó sin aliento por un segundo, y quise gritarle que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero no podía. Lo nuestro tenía que terminar antes de que yo aceptara ser su amante, el único puesto que él podía ofrecerme en su vida.

- No mientas, Edward. – Sabía que estaba siendo sincero, pero yo buscaba alejarlo de mí, no darle esperanzas de volver a estar conmigo. – Si me amaras lucharías por mí, y ya no tendrías esa alianza en tu dedo. – Señalé su mano. - Lo único que me puedes ofrecer es ser tu amante.

- Bella, por favor, dame tiempo, puedo encontrar la salida de todo esto, puedo…

- No, Edward, esto es lo mejor. –Le di el último beso en los labios. – Adiós.

Salí de su departamento cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Corrí por las escaleras, sintiendo los golpes que Edward propinaba contra la puerta de su departamento y sus gritos frustrados. Corrí más rápido, queriendo alejarme lo más rápido posible, cayéndome en varias ocasiones, hasta que llegué al primer rellano, donde alcancé la puerta de salida y pronto ya estaba en el lluvioso y frío exterior.

No recuerdo muy bien qué sucedió, sólo sé que estuve horas y horas dando vueltas sin ningún rumbo, dando tumbos, cayéndome, sin preocuparme por nada, simplemente saboreando el dolor, la agonía que sentía al estar lejos de Edward y tener la certeza de que ahora me odiaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Los meses pasaron, y no volví a ser la misma. Me enfrasqué en mis estudios y a pesar de eso mis calificaciones bajaron considerablemente. Apenas veía a Alice, pues hablar con ella traía consigo el dolor de recordar a su hermano. Ya nunca pronunciaba su nombre, pues dolía enormemente.

- ¡Bella, te estoy hablando! – Gritó Alice, no la había visto acercarse y mucho menos sentarse frente a mí en la cafetería de la universidad. Dejé de jugar con la comida y la miré. - ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? Hace meses que estás tan rara, me evitas a toda costa y ya no andas sonriendo por todas partes como antes.

- No es nada, Alice. Estoy bien.

- ¿Bien? – Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un pequeño espejo, el que puso frente a mí. Eché un vistazo a mi cabello desaliñado, mis ojos cansados, con ojeras y mi piel cenicienta - ¡Mírate! Estás hecha un estropajo. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez por todas qué te sucede?

Decidí que era momento de ser sincera con mi amiga. Ella se merecía la verdad.

- Aquí no, Alli. – Le dije parándome y dejando la bandeja vacía sobre la mesa. Me dirigí hasta mi coche y me subí en la parte de atrás, aprovechando que era una camioneta y esperé a que Alice se subiera de un salto.

- ¿Aquí sí me puedes contar?

- Promete no odiarme. – Le dije mirando mis rodillas flectadas y rodeándolas con los brazos.

- ¿Qué podrías hacer para que te odie? – Fruncí el ceño y ella suspiró. – De acuerdo. Lo prometo, prometo no odiarte. – Levantó la mano derecha y la puso sobre su corazón.

- Me acosté con tu hermano, Alice. – Le confesé comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Qué? – Me miró como si me hubiese salido un tentáculo en la frente. - ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

- Sabía que me odiarías. – Escondí la cara entre las rodillas y lloré con más fuerza. – Lo perdí a él y ahora ti, mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con él? – Sentí un movimiento y el sonido de sus zapatos contra el metal del vehiculo.

- No lo sé. – Me ruboricé y levanté la vista, Alice estaba agachada con sus manos sobre mis rodillas. No parecía enojada, más bien curiosa y había otra emoción más en su rostro que no supe identificar. – Estuvimos juntos durante cinco meses, los mejores cinco meses de mi vida, Alice. Pero no estaba bien, tu hermano se va a casar con Tanya, y yo no puedo ser la amante, no podría soportarlo.

- ¡¿Cinco meses? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – Se rió pícaramente y alzó las cejas sugestivamente. – Por eso estabas así de contenta después de terminar con Jacob, conociéndote deberías haber estado hundida en la depresión, pero estabas cantando y riendo todo el tiempo. – Entrecerró los ojos. – Y Edward también estaba raro, desaparecía de la nada, y estaba tan contento todo el tiempo. Mamá y papá creían que se debía a que al fin le había tomado cariño a la idea de casarse con Tanya. – De pronto, frunció el ceño. - ¿Terminaron por culpa de Tanya?

- No podía seguir con él, no podía seguir siendo la otra en su vida. Le hice creer que amaba a Jacob y que quería volver con él. Le dije que lo mejor era separarnos.

- Todo tiene sentido ahora. – Frotó mis brazos con sus manos y me hizo mirarla a los ojos. – Hace un mes Edward dejó a Tanya. – Abrí la boca y no supe que decir, por lo que la cerré nuevamente. - Nuestro padre casi lo mata cuando se enteró y lo mandó a estudiar al extranjero, lejos de todos como castigo. Edward ni siquiera rechistó, dijo que necesitaba alejarse de aquí.

- ¿Dejó a Tanya? – Solté el aire de mis pulmones con fuerza.

- Sí. Dijo que ya no valía la pena nada, que si papá quería desheredarlo que lo hiciera. – Miré por sobre la cabeza de Alice y nuevas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. - ¿Lo amas, Bella?

- Con cada fibra de mi ser. – Sincerarme con Alice fue como sacarme una mochila de gran peso de la espalda. Ella me abrazó fuertemente con sus delgados brazos y luego me obligó a ir hasta el baño para peinarme y arreglarme un poco, mientras murmuraba cosas sin cesar ni un segundo.

- Irás a buscar a Edward. – Concluyó después de estar media hora peinándome. – Te compraré los pasajes y lo traerás de vuelta. Papá ya le ha arruinado lo suficiente la vida a mi hermano.

- ¿Estás loca, Alice? Edward me debe de odiar en estos momentos.

- No seas tonta, Edward es hombre de una sola mujer, créeme. Es tan chapado a la antigua. – Dijo rodando los ojos. Quise rebatir aquello, pues había hecho cosas conmigo que no tenían nada de recatadas o chapadas a la antigua, pero me quedé callada.

Una semana más tarde, estaba montada en un avión rumbo a Inglaterra. No había forma de controlar a Alice cuando algo tramaba, y yo no sabía decirle que no, a pesar de que el miedo al rechazo de Edward me hacía tener ganas de ir al baño y vomitar. Tenía el estomago apretado y revuelto.

Cuando el avión despegó supe que ya no tenía opción, y esperé pacientemente hasta que llegué a mi destino. No pude dormir ni siquiera un mísero minuto y me hallaba agotada cuando el avión aterrizó y pude bajarme al fin.

Con mi maleta en la mano, salí al frío exterior, y comencé a caminar por las heladas calles de Londres. Agradecía a Dios y a mi antiguo colegio el haber realizado una gira de estudios a este país, pues aun podía reconocer las calles principales y ubicarme medianamente bien.

Caminé por dos horas hasta la calle que Alice me había indicado como la calle en la que estaba el edificio donde vivía Edward. No había querido tomar un taxi para retrasar así el momento de la verdad, por eso cuando estuve parada frente a la puerta del departamento de Edward estuve a punto de salir corriendo y tomar el primer avión de vuelta a Estados Unidos…

… Pero no lo hice, sino que me dije a mí misma que debía ser valiente, contar hasta tres y elevar mi mano para golpear con mi puño la puerta. No era tan difícil, después de todo había cruzado el océano para estar parada frente a esta puerta.

_Uno… dos… tres__…_ Dije los números en mis pensamientos e inspiré una gran bocanada de aire antes de golpear con mis nudillos la madera color caoba de la puerta.

Escuché un par de maldiciones y los pasos firmes de Edward antes de oír claramente como el pestillo era quitado y de pronto ahí estaba él, el amor de mi vida, parado en el umbral, observándome fijamente, como si fuera una alucinación.

- Hola. – Murmuré. Él no contestó, se dio la media vuelta y entró en el departamento, dejando la puerta abierta.

- Genial, genial, genial. – Masculló. - Ahora alucino y no he fumado nada ilegal.

- ¿Alucinar? – pregunté cerrando la puerta. Un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol llenaba el lugar. Había varias botellas de Cerveza, Vino, Ron y Whisky sobre la alfombra.

- Tú no estás acá, tú estás muy lejos de mí, disfrutando de tu amor con ese imbécil de Jacob Black. – Escupió cada palabra llena de rencor. Se dejó caer en el sillón y dio un trago excesivamente largo de una botella cuya etiqueta no podría ver, pero al parecer era Whisky.

- Edward, estás ebrio, dame eso. – Me acerqué a él y le quité la botella de las manos. Nunca lo había visto borracho, por lo que sabía sólo bebía en fiestas y no más de unas cuantas cervezas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme eso! – Trató de quitármela, pero estaba tan ebrio que cayó nuevamente en el sofá. – No te basta con haberme enamorado para luego dejarme tirado, ahora también me quitas el único bálsamo que tengo para no pensar en ti, para dejar de sentir… - se paró tambaleante, fue hasta la cocina y sacó una botella de cerveza. - tengo que dejar de sentir…

Lo observé con dolor. Yo le había causado todo esto, aunque él también tenía su parte de culpa, porque jamás había mostrado signos de querer luchar por mí. El amor no bastaba en nuestro caso, por que con el amor sólo nos hubiese alcanzado para seguir amándonos a escondidas.

Un estruendo llamó mi atención y salí corriendo de la cocina, dejando mi maleta, la cual no había soltado aun, en el camino. La botella que Edward llevaba en sus manos estaba ahora rota en el suelo, y su contenido manchando la alfombra.

- Maldita sea. – Se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá y se recostó allí. Al parecer de verdad creía que era algún tipo de alucinación, porque no me hablaba y parecía no recordar que yo estaba ahí.

- Edward. – Susurré. No podía hablar con él en ese estado. – Me tengo que ir, volveré mañana.

- ¡No! – Me suplicó. – No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Me sorprendió cuando estiró sus brazos y me agarró una mano, jalando de ella hasta dejarme recostada sobre su pecho. Suspiré de placer ante la cercanía de su cuerpo. Había extrañado su contacto. Él por su parte suspiró y me hizo girar en el estrecho mueble, hasta que quedé prisionera entre el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo.

- No te vayas. – Balbuceó durmiéndose. Cansada como estaba, me fui durmiendo, sin pesadillas, sin sueños, completamente en paz, aunque una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza me decía que no me confiara, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward con mi presencia al día siguiente, cuando estuviera sobrio.

Levanté los parpados lentamente, encontrándome sola en el sofá. Miré a mí alrededor, y reconocí el departamento de Edward, pero mucho más ordenado, ya no había botellas regadas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? – La voz de Edward me llamó desde arriba de mi cabeza. Me giré asustada y lo vi apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, mirándome fijamente. Su pelo estaba mojado y se había afeitado.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿No podías decirme lo que sea que tengas que decirme por teléfono?

- No es algo para hablar por teléfono. – Me senté y me restregué los ojos. Me picaban un poco y tenía la espalda agarrotada.

- Hay desayuno en la cocina, si quieres. – Sentí el sillón hundirse a mi lado, bajo el peso de Edward.

- No, gracias, no tengo hambre. – Lo cual era verdad, sentía que las mariposas que normalmente revoloteaban en mi estomago cuando estaba en su presencia, estaban siendo atacadas por piedras que chocaban contra mis costillas, causándome dolor.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Londres y mi dirección? – Preguntó.

- Alice. – Respondí. Él hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta. No me atreví a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué es tan importante como para viajar hasta aquí para hablar conmigo? – Inquirió ansioso después de unos minutos en los que los dos permanecimos callados.

- No sé por dónde empezar. – Dije sinceramente.

- El principio es un buen comienzo.

- Perdóname, por favor. – Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. - Yo te mentí y lo siento mucho, jamás volví con Jacob, jamás le amé, le quise y mucho, pero jamás con la intensidad con la que te amé, te amo y te amaré a ti.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Su voz sonó atragantada. Al fin, me armé de valor y levanté el rostro hasta trabar mi mirada en sus ojos confundidos.

- Creí que era mejor dejarte, creí que podrías olvidarme, creí que todo lo nuestro era un error, tú te casarías con Tanya y yo no podría soportar saber que yo sólo sería tu amante, que jamás podría tomar tu mano en público o besarte. ¿Y si quedaba embarazada de ti? – Mi voz se quebró en un sollozo. – Nuestros hijos serían unos bastardos y no podría soportar eso. Y maldita sea, Edward todos estos meses me has hecho tanta falta y…

- Yo jamás te hubiera pedido que fueras mi amante. - Interrumpió mi discurso.

- Yo te hubiese rogado porque me dejaras al menos ser tu amante, Edward. – No aguanté más y comencé a llorar.

Sus brazos me rodearon y yo me deslicé entre ellos hasta que mis rodillas dieron con la alfombra.

- Perdóname, por favor, por favor. – Él me levantó del piso y me dejó sentada sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos. – Escúchame bien, Isabella Swan, yo debería ponerme de rodillas frente a ti y rogarte perdón. No debería haberme dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y haberte enamorado. Te he culpado todo este tiempo por dejarme, pero estabas en todo tu derecho de abandonarme, porque jamás te di tu lugar, jamás fui capaz de luchar por ti. Yo debería ponerme de rodillas y rogar porque perdones todos los errores que he cometido.

- No tengo nada que perdonar. – Tomé la mano donde antes había estado su anillo que simbolizaba su futura unión con Tanya y besé sus dedos. – Ya no hay nada ni nadie que nos separe.

- Te he extrañado tanto. – Murmuró hundiendo su rostro en mi pelo.

- ¿Qué has extraño de mi? – Pregunté aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Todo. – Suspiró. – He extraño la suavidad de tu piel, el delicioso olor a fresias que desprende tu pelo cuando lo agitas. – Desordenó mi pelo con una mano. – He extrañado verte dormir abrazada a mí, completamente desnuda. – Ronroneó en mi oído. – He extrañado que me mires a los ojos y el sonido de tu voz cuando dices mi nombre.

- Te amo, Edward. – Era la primera vez que se lo decía de frente, y me sonrojé un poco.

- Yo también te amo, Bella.

No sé quien acortó la distancia primero, lo único que sé es que cuando junté mis labios con los de él todo volvió a su lugar. Mi mundo dejó de estar boca abajo, todo estuvo en orden y equilibrado.

- He extrañado hacerte el amor. – Murmuró en mi oído y me estremecí. Necesitaba saber y sentirlo mío, necesita que me hiciera el amor.

Volvimos a besarnos con tanta pasión que la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y me mareé teniendo que afirmarme fuertemente de sus hombros.

Me dejó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. En esta posición podía sentir claramente como se iba excitando ante mis caricias, lo cual me hacía sentir hermosa, fuerte y poderosa. Yo causaba esas reacciones en él, después de todos esos meses en los que no lo había visto, aun podía excitarlo, aun podía amarme.

Nos desvestimos con lentitud, no había prisa, ya no había horarios que respetar para estar juntos, ya no teníamos que escondernos, ahora teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos sin ningún tipo de tapujo o miedo.

Besé cada parte de su cuerpo, de la misma forma en la que él beso y rindió culto a cada centímetro de mi piel. Sus manos rozaron mi cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta las caderas y sus labios, húmedos y avariciosos, recorrieron mi cuello, mis pechos, mi abdomen, regalándome besos que sabía que buscaban marcarme como suya.

Muy pronto estuve solo en ropa interior sobre él, que se las había arreglado para sacar mi falda y el suéter, así como las botas que llevaba, sin apenas separar nuestros cuerpos.

- Esto no es justo. – Deslicé mis dedos por los botones de su pulcra camisa blanca y comencé a desabrocharlos. - Me tienes semidesnuda sobre ti y tú aun estás vestido. – Besé su cuello y perdí la paciencia con los botones, por lo que tiré de su camisa hacia los lados logrando que los botones salieran volando en distintas direcciones.

- Era nueva, Bella. – Se río mientras se terminaba de quitar la molesta prenda y la aventaba lejos.

- No me importa. – Besé su clavícula y lamí un poco su piel, con cierta vergüenza, nunca me acostumbraría a su sabor.

Me quitó el sujetador y le dedicó mucho tiempo a acariciar mis pechos con sus dedos y con su boca. Gemí y jadeé indicándole que cada una de sus caricias me llevaban un centímetro más cerca del cielo.

Se separó de mí y sus ojos llenos de deseo me observaron. Deslicé mis dedos por su rostro, temiendo que fuera un sueño y él ya no estuviera a mí lado.

Las caricias siguieron su curso, y de pronto ya no había más ropa que quitarnos, estábamos desnudos, uno frente al otro nuevamente. Me mordí el labio inferior ante la anticipación. Era maravilloso sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, pero también sabía que necesitaba más, necesitaba desesperadamente que me hiciera el amor.

Su miembro rozo suavemente mi sexo y gemí ansiosa. Me apoyé en sus hombros y él puso sus manos en mis caderas, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

- Edward. – Reclamé. Él se rió temblorosamente, conteniéndose.

- ¿Qué, mi amor? – Besó mis mejillas, y descendió, dando besos, hasta mi hombro.

Me ayudó a decender lentamente, penetrándome con cuidado, dándose tiempo para besarme largamente mientras iba entrando en mi cuerpo poco a poco.

El mundo entero podría haber explotado y yo no me hubiese enterado. De lo único que estaba conciente era que Edward se movía dentro de mí cada vez con más rapidez, respondiendo a mis movimientos, compaginándonos, complementándonos al mismo ritmo, como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

Enterré las uñas en su espalda cada vez que sentía el roce tibio de su piel contra la mía. Las corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por todo mi cuerpo eran exquisitas, y me dejaba perder en ellas cada vez más, anhelando llegar a la cima, a la cúspide del placer.

Entonces, Edward me obligó a mover las caderas en círculos, aumentando el placer para ambos, multiplicándolo por mil y supe que no lograría estar moviéndome sobre su cuerpo por mucho más tiempo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

- Te amo, te amo. – Le murmuré enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y moviéndome al ritmo que marcaban sus manos sobre mis caderas.

- No más que yo a ti. – Dijo entre jadeos.

Sus dedos se enterraron en mis caderas y no pude moverme más, pues el clímax me hizo arquear la espalda y soltar un gemido mezclado con su nombre a medio pronunciar. Edward por su parte movió sus caderas un par de veces más, intensificando las fuertes sensaciones que me envolvían, y lo sentí llegar a su propio clímax, compartiendo el paraíso conmigo. Caí sobre su pecho como una muñeca de trapo, y él me recibió envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Recordé vagamente, mientras disfrutaba del sonido atronador de su corazón contra mi oído, que la primera vez que habíamos tenido relaciones también había sido en un sofá.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba riendo sin fuerzas.

- La primera vez que estuvimos juntos también fue en el sofá de tu departamento.

- Pero al otro lado del mundo.

- Deberíamos dejar de hacerlo en los sofás, alrededor del mundo. – Me reí. Era sorprendente lo fácil que era ser yo misma y bromear cuando estaba junto a él.

- Uf, sí. Mi espalda queda hecha polvo. – Dijo socarrón, iba a contestarle, pero me sorprendió cuando me tomó en brazos al igual que aquella primera vez. – Deberíamos ir a probar la cama.

No puse ninguna objeción. Podía hacer el amor en una cama, en el sofá, en el suelo, o donde fuera, mientras estuviera entre los brazos de Edward nada podría preocuparme. Después de todo nuestra historia de amor había comenzado _en un sofá_.

* * *

**(1*) Ilusiones: No sé en otros países, pero aquí en Chile se está popularizando esta costumbre. Cuando una pareja decide casarse se pone unas alianzas, que llaman "ilusiones", simbolizando el compromiso a largo plazo.**

* * *

**Besos y espero sus Review's! Me alegrarían este día de clases!**


End file.
